


Wow wtf they make out wow

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there's swearing but i will not rate this t bc when i see something rated t i expect blowjobs, wow so they make out or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never written abt anime b4 wow something that's not wolfstar i'm sorry they make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow wtf they make out wow

Practice wasn't really "hard." It wasn't exactly "trying." For Hinata, practice was fun.

"Here!" He spiked another ball over the net. "Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He slowly lowered to the ground, his "yeah" getting quieter and quieter.

Kageyama looked at him with that face literally everyone reading this must know the face. "Get up, all you achieved was a point over the park volleyball net." He threw a ball at him, missing by about four feet. "Come on."

Hinata looked up. "Yeah." He stood up. "Again!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Alright. Come on."

"Wait!" Hinata grabbed his water bottle, scurrying under the net and slamming it down on the other side. He came back over. "Okay. Again."

"You're so stupid." Kageyama tossed to him. Hinata jumped. He hit it really hard. Like there are those times in the real manga where he really hits it hard but fuck man he hit it hard Jesus Christ. The water bottle went flying.

Hinata and Kageyama looked at the water bottle. They looked at each other.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah!"

They high-fived. Then they turned around and high-fived again. Hinata punched the air. "Hell yeah!" Kageyama grabbed his face and kissed it. Holy shit.

Hinata pulled back. He made that weird excited face you know the one. "Yes!" They high-fived again. "One more time!"


End file.
